1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal and a communication system and, in particular, to a communication terminal and a communication system that are capable of sending and receiving information such as an image to and from a communication apparatus on a network via a cellular phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-341302 discloses an electronic image pick-up apparatus for picking up an image of a subject, which outputs control information for controlling a portable terminal communicating with a communication apparatus wirelessly based on a predetermined operation applied to the electronic image pick-up apparatus.
However, with this electronic image pick-up apparatus, the electronic image pick-up apparatus functions as a main user interface to control a cellular phone. In addition, although the electronic image pick-up apparatus is capable of storing telephone numbers, if necessary, it causes a lot of futility in terms of system configuration to manage telephone numbers in the electronic image pick-up apparatus whose main function is not wireless communication. Further, in order to make connection to the Internet or the like and send and receive information, setting of TCP/IP or the like and setting for dial-up connection must be carried out. Thus, there has been caused inconvenience in that it is difficult and complicated to input the information and carry out the settings via an inputting device and a displaying device for confirmation of the electronic image pick-up apparatus that is generally not provided with special purpose character input keys and the like.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-136612 discloses an electronic camera that is configured to associate photographed electronic image information with peculiar designated destination number information (ID number, telephone number or the like) that is a destination of transmission of the information and store both the electronic image information and the designated destination number information. With this electronic camera, a telephone number of a destination of transmission of an image is recorded together with recorded image data and the image is sent to the destination of transmission of the telephone number using some transmitting device.
However, even if the electronic camera is used, it causes a lot of futility in terms of system configuration to manage telephone numbers in the electronic image pick-up apparatus whose main function is not wireless communication. Moreover, various settings for making communication connection to the Internet or the like must be carried out. Thus, there has been caused inconvenience in that it is difficult and complicated to do so.